1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fluorine-containing polyether and a lubricant comprising the same fluorine-containing polyether.
2. Description of the Related Art
A perfluoropolyether is a fluorine-containing oil which has non-flammability and good durability properties. However, the perfluoropolyether has a weak affinity to a surface of a material such as a metal or glass. When it is thinly spread, for example, on a metal surface and used as a lubricant, it has a problem such that durability is very poor because of migration. To solve this problem of the perfluoropolyether, a fluorine-containing polyether which has, at an end of the molecule, ##STR1## has been developed. However, the fluorine-containing polyether has defects in that those having the carboxyl group must be carefully treated and that properties such as lubricity or durability are insufficient.